Typical optical networks, such as, for example, dense wavelength division multiplex (DWDM) networks, transmit multiple optical channel signals. Each of these optical channel signals have to propagate through various optical network elements, such as, optical filters.
In order to fulfill current demands for increased capacities and higher data rate transmissions, signal baud rates need to be as high as possible. Higher baud rates may be achieved with narrower and more stable guard bands between the optical channel signals. However, optical network elements are susceptible to temperature changes, manufacturing defects, and other various factors that may result in relative frequency offsets between the transmittances of optical network elements and the spectrum of a transmitted optical channel signal. Examples of such relative frequency offsets include relative frequency offsets between optical filter transmittance and the optical channel spectrum of the transmitted optical channel signal. These relative frequency offsets may alter the guard bands between the optical channel signals and reduce the baud rate, thereby compromising the throughput performance of the optical network.